


You are my Sunshine

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, acomaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Nesta and Cassian share a sweet moment in bed.





	You are my Sunshine

With his head in her lap, Nesta had never felt more trusted. The Lord of Bloodshed, reduced to a purring mess at the touch of her nimble fingers on his scalp. The male who commanded the armies of the Night Court, yielding his heart to  _her._

There was something she was itching to tell him, but hadn’t found the right moment yet. It wasn’t something she could just blurt out; she wanted it to be special.

“What are you thinking?” she whispered, breaking the comfortable silence. He reached up, retrieving one of her hands from his hair and pulling it to his lips, pressing tender kisses to her knuckles. The gesture melted her heart. She had never been loved by another so wholly, so  _gently_ than by her Cassian.

“That you might be the only sun in my life.” His voice was barely a whisper as he toyed with her fingers, though her Fae hearing didn’t miss it.

“What makes you say that?” she murmured with equal quiet, running her free hand through his curls.

He paused, wings rustling at his back. “Because you light up my life.”

Nesta snorted, shaking her head as her cheeks burned. “What a cliché thing to say.”

“It’s true, though,” he insisted, rolling onto his stomach to look up at her. “Waking up and seeing your beautiful face every morning is a dream I never thought I’d get to have. I never thought I would be blessed with a mate, much less one that would choose me, too.”

“Did you ever think you’d be a father?”

Cassian stilled and his face went blank. “You mean you’re-“ his eyes flicked to her flat stomach. Nesta bit her lip, laying her hand gingerly above her belly button.

“What if I was?”

“Sweetheart,” he whispered, sitting up and taking her free hand in one of his. “Please don’t play with me. If you aren’t, just tell me-“

“I am,” she assured him, tears blurring her eyes. “I’m pregnant.” Cassian’s eyes immediately snapped back to where her hand rested, and he placed his over it.

“You’re going to be a dad, Cass.” At the word ‘dad,’ his attention was drawn back to his mate, smiling as tears of joy tracked down his face. He leaned down to kiss her, then rested his forehead on hers.

Nesta could count the amount of times she had seen Cassian cry on one hand, and that made this moment all the more special. Those tears told her that her mate would protect and love their child fiercely.

“We’re gonna have a family,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her middle. She smoothed back his ebony curls and wondered if their child would inherit them.

“Looks like there’ll be two lights in your life now, my love.”


End file.
